


Every F***ing Day

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cause I felt like it, M/M, Sexual Humor, Something small and silly, Sorry Not Sorry, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peak into Levis' thoughts while on his usual cleaning raid in the Commanders office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every F***ing Day

_Look at this floor. Look at this filthy ass floor._ "How the fuck you manage to get this place all dusty and filthy every fucking day is totally beyond me." "Hmm,maybe its because I enjoy seeing you cleaning it." _I bet you do you smug bastard. "_ So funny _.''  
Fucking dust everywhere. Those big ass books are so damn heavy. And that desk...why must it always be so untidy. How do you get any work done with all those documents lying around and books and oh my god is that an ink stain again ? Dammit seriously why do I even bother at this point this room will always be vile as shit and why the fuck won't you go away you fucking piece of shit,you are just a stain know your godamn place._  
"Poor desk." _What like you even care,talking shit only to hear your own voice._ "Shut up."   
_And for fucks sake can you stop following me around with your disgustingly sexy eyes I wanna punch your face so hard when you're checking me out shamelessly like that. Also did you just smirk at me when I ducked to wet the cloth ?_   "Could you fucking not ?" "What can I do you look really cute right now."  
_Hah! the audacity of this man has no limits.You won't be calling me cute if I come over there right now and mess your fucking perfect hair with my wet fingers you shithead._ " Yeah sure,keep talking shit like that and next thing you know you'll be folding all those crappy white shirts of yours till midnight.''  
"Crappy ? I thought you said that white suited me." _Like there's anything that'd look bad on you and your godlike ass._ "Aren't you embarassed,a man at your age making up compliments for himself ?" "Fine fine forgive me _captain_ I won't be speaking again." _Really,saying that like its a bad thing as if I even care if you are in the room or not stupid,Im sure you won't even last 2 minutes without commenting on something.  
  
\-  After 10 minutes -  
  
_"Levi could you pass me the-" _The fuck you managed to keep your mouth shut for 10 whole minutes and then you are just gonna casually order me around again you sadistic bastard,Im sick of you and your needlessly sensual voice and this grimy room and everything._ "Done. Im done." "But I just-" "Shut your mouth Im leaving." "Really now?" "You bet you fucker." "Fine then." "Fine." _Good pout like that,see how you like it without my precious presence inside your grimy office,like I even care if you get lonely or something Im gonna be going over to the main hall and Ill have tons of fun scrubbing those dirty windows hard and not thinking about you at all._  
"Are you coming back later ? " "NO." "Understood,I'll be waiting."  
  
  
__-After 3 more minutes -    
  
"You better be naked by then."


End file.
